


i am ready (for you to be here)

by greatgendry (wintersend)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual References, that’s really all you need to know about me as a writer, this is only the first drabble and there’s already so much sexual references, who can tell all the things this will contain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/pseuds/greatgendry
Summary: in every universe, they find each otheror really just a collection of various Gendrya drabbles, both canon and AU





	1. hands

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello! this is my first fic in the fandom despite having like 5 different Gendrya WIPs atm and I swore I would not start another but here I am anyway. mainly because I don’t have time to write bigger projects right now so I’ll settle for short drabbles.

If he didn’t know any better, he would think Arya was trying to get him killed. With the way she constantly hinted at the nature of their secret relationship like it was a joke or a contest to see who would figure it out first, it seemed like an entirely possible scenario.

But he did know better and if Arya wanted him dead, he would be dead already, of that, he was certain. Besides, he thought, and not with little pride, who would warm her bed at night then? Who would make her shiver and mewl the way he could? Certainly not Podrick, even if the young squire was famed for his ability to please women, even if he would have liked to.

No, no one knew Arya like he did, and no one knew better how to satisfy her than he did. Her sneaking away to see him night after night was proof enough of that, and that there were times she merely sought him for comfort and a warm body to hold at night was proof enough that whatever they had, it went beyond lust. So he was content in the knowledge that she valued his life more than to jeopardize it by letting their secret slip in the presence of her brother.

Still, when Jon complimented his craftsmanship, and Arya smirked and said, “Oh, yes. He’s very good with his hands,” Gendry thought he might choke. He coughed, concentrating on swallowing his food properly, and not letting the heat rise to his cheeks. Too late. The double meaning to Arya’s words was hard to miss.

For him, anyway, because Jon didn’t seem to pick up on it. It was only a small mercy. He nodded in agreement and Gendry could tell Arya almost chortled with laughter at her brother’s ignorance. So he threw her a dirty look, a warning and berating at the same time, but that just made Arya’s smirk widen, though she hid it in her cup as she took a sip.

He sighed quietly and quelled his own amusement but it was hard to be mad at her when she looked so damn pleased with herself. She might have enjoyed feeling smarter than everyone but one of these days someone would see through her implications, and he, unlike Arya, feared the consequences.

He resolved himself to talk to her about this later. Perhaps after he gave her a demonstration of how good he could really be with his hands. She was always softer after – though he would not tell her so in fear of losing his bed privileges with her.

Either way, Gendry thought as Arya gave him a smoldering look, she would definitely be visiting his bed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tentatively taking suggestions, as in, I might try to write your prompt, especially if it grabs my interest, but no promises


	2. young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who left comments and/or suggestions. this one’s a modern AU that came to me during lunch and I had to write it down. there’s talk of sex but nothing explicit.

“I can't believe that... I can't believe that she's... I can't believe that she's sleeping with him,” Gendry finally manages to say, although the words seem to physically pain him. Arya rolls her eyes as she bustles about the kitchen while her husband sits and nurses his coffee with a faraway look in his eyes. Apparently, they are not done talking about this.

“I don't know why it bothers you so much,” she answers just as her toasts pop up in the toaster with a click. “You never cared about Ned doing that.”

“That's different.”

“Why?” She looks at him and raises her eyebrows in a challenge. “Because he's a boy and she's a girl?”

“That's...” Gendry sputters but he can’t find words to defend himself because he knows she’s partially right. “Come on, Arya. I don’t understand why this doesn’t bother you more.”

“Because she’s twenty-one,” Arya answers and begins to butter her toast. _And because she hasn’t been a virgin since she was eighteen,_ she thinks but she knows better than to share that information with Gendry.

“Too young to be having sex,” he grumbles under his breath.

Arya gives him an incredulous look.

“Seriously? Remind me again, how old was I when I started having sex with you? 

Gendry looks uncomfortable at that but under her unwavering gaze, he mumbles. “Nineteen.” 

“What was that? I didn't hear you.”

He’s glaring at her now but he repeats, louder. “Nineteen.”

She waves a finger at him, her point proven. “There you go. And need I remind you that you were five years older, a college dropout, covered in tattoos and riding a motorbike. This boy is a saint compared to that.”

When Gendry says nothing, just rolls his eyes, she adds, “Mom hated you for a long time. And I hated that she couldn't understand that I loved you and being with you made me happy. Do you want to be like that with our daughter?” 

He sighs, signs of defeat showing on his face. “No,” he admits, if a bit reluctantly. “Okay, yeah, I get it, I get your point. Still... She's too young to be a mother.”

“Maybe,” Arya shrugs. “Maybe not. But she wants to have this baby so the only thing we can do is support her and be there for her.”

Gendry makes a face, then, as a last resort, he blurts out, “I'm too young to be a grandfather!”

It’s practically a whine and she laughs.

“You’re not _that_ young,” she replies but she’s only teasing. Even at fifty, her husband is undeniably attractive. He has that sexy appeal of an older man, some would say. Others would call him a DILF, like their daughter’s classmates from high school had.

“Hey!” Gendry gasps, mock-offended.

Arya only laughs harder while he scowls, but his eyes are soft as he watches her wide smile. After quietening and shoving a few pieces of cheese in her mouth, she says. “Seriously, Gendry. It's going to be fine. It's her life, her choices. She's not a child anymore.”

She focuses on slicing more cheese and Gendry is oddly quiet. When she looks up at him again, she’s startled to see unshed tears shining in his eyes. He gives her a smile that’s both sweet and sad. “None of them are, are they? When did that happen?”

The ball in her throat suddenly makes it hard to breathe. She reaches out to hold his hand, her own eyes misty and stinging.

There’s nothing she can say to that so they stay quiet, taking comfort in one another. Their children are all adults now, they had moved out and lived their own lives, soon to be starting their own families, and while she’s immensely proud of all of them, there is something bittersweet about it too.

When the moment is over, and Arya goes back to her breakfast, Gendry sighs loudly, and can’t help adding, “But she’s our youngest. Shouldn’t she be having kids last?”


	3. return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future fic, inspired by [this post](http://fangirlybasil.tumblr.com/post/165623501230/game-of-thrones-theorywish), though here, it's not Arya's first reunion with either men, and she and Gendry are already together

The first thing that ran through Arya’s mind when she saw Jon and his men cross the gates of Winterfell was that she would be glad to have a good night’s sleep again. She’d grown terribly tired of sleeping alone. She’d missed the heat of Gendry’s strong body next to hers, his big arms around her waist, and his warm breath against her neck. She’d missed the sound of his heartbeat often lulling her to sleep, and his gentle kisses along her skin often awakening her. She’d missed all that and more – stupid silly things that once used to make her feel like Sansa when she was younger and more gullible.

Now, she was just glad to see Gendry return so she might hold him and claim him as hers once again. They’ve shared a bed for a little over a year now, despite not being married, but Arya was certain she loved him more than most wives loved their own husbands.

For a second, she merely watched as Jon and his men dismounted. She was sure there were less of them than Jon had originally left with but she didn’t care about that right now – she only had eyes for Gendry and her brother. A quick onceover assured her they were both unharmed, if a little tired, then Gendry raised his head in her direction while Jon grinned at her, and a relieved sigh left Arya’s lips.

_They were back._

Without further delay, she ran towards them and launched herself into Gendry’s arms. He laughed as he caught her, easy as breathing, the sound warming her heart. It felt like she hadn’t heard his laugh in forever, though it had only been two moons. _Long enough,_ Arya decided, hands grasping at his shoulders, clutching him tight.

Gendry reacted just as eagerly, lifting her off her feet in his enthusiasm. Normally, she would have protested, but now she just buried her face in his neck and breathed him in, glad to be close to him.

“Never leave me,” she sighed into his neck, just loud enough for him to hear. “Never.”

His only response was an affirmative hum and the press of his lips against her throat. She shuddered, content and yearning, holding him tight for a few more precious seconds before she untangled herself from his embrace and slid down his body to her feet.  

Giving Gendry a quick and private smile, full of promises both lewd and innocent, she turned to Jon who was watching them with interest.

“I guess I have to wait for my turn from now on, eh?” His tone was teasing, his expression amused, and Arya gave him a smug smile in return. Gendry looked far too pleased with himself in her opinion, but to his credit he tried to hide it, coughing into his hands and turning away.

“Oh, shut up and come here,” Arya told Jon, paired with a roll of her eyes, glad when he complied and chuckled as he gathered her in his arms. Thankfully, he didn’t comment further on the matter.

On their way back to the castle, Arya slipped her hand into Gendry’s and squeezed, grateful. He was back and he was safe and he was _hers_.


End file.
